Echoes in Ecstasy
by WrathWings
Summary: Just 50 moments with Dean and Cas. Slash and pre-slash. Also includes Sam, but he's not paired with anyone.


The Epsilon set from an LJ site. h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 s e n t e n c e /

Just remove the spaces. :)

* * *

#01 - Motion

Sam allows no cuddling, hand-holding or sexual touching while the Impala is in motion; one near crash is enough!

#02 - Cool

Dean likes to think of himself as cool, as independent, but the women at the bar mostly think of him as a sweetheart when he helps an inebriated Cas leave.

#03 - Young

When Castiel was still a young angel, he heard the other angels speaking of the apocalypse and the man who'd start it all; even when they laughed at him, he vowed to save and love the righteous man.

#04 - Last

Dean offers Cas the last slice of pie even though it's his favorite.

#05 - Wrong

Dean knew that Cas wasn't dead and no one could tell him he was wrong.

#06 - Gentle

During Cas's first time, Dean is gentle, almost unbearably so, and he only turns rough when the angel begs him to.

#07 - One  
One soul stood brightest among the millions in Hell and Castiel knew he was in love when he raised Dean from perdition because he didn't want to let go.

#08 - Thousand

One thousand angels were sent on the mission to rescue Dean and Castiel was the first at the gates.

#09 - King

No King of Hell or soilder of Heaven could ever take Cas from Dean.

#10 - Learn

Cas was still learning how to be human, but with Dean as a teacher, he was enjoying his lessons thoroughly.

#11 - Blur  
Uriel followed Castiel into Hell and his brother's form flew so fast it was a blur; he knew then that Dean Winchester would steal his brother from him.

#12 - Wait

"Just wait here!" Dean cannot risk his lover when he knows losing the angel will kill him.

#13 - Change  
Castiel awaits the change from angel to human with unwavering dignity; he knows it will be worth it.

#14 - Command

He was supposed to be at God's command; instead, he was at Dean's.

#15 - Hold

"Hold still, Cas! Sam's going to freak when he sees this!"

#16 - Need  
He waits outside the room as Sam and Bobby examine the injuries; he just needs to know if Cas is okay.

#17 - Vision

As much as Dean wants to see his lover's true form, he knows that losing his vision won't help defeat Lucifer so he closes his eyes.

#18 - Attention

It's hard to pay attention to what Sam is saying when Cas is standing across the room, looking at Dean like he's in love.

#19 - Soul

Dean's physical body is almost as beautiful as his soul and Castiel will often gaze upon both when Dean is unaware just because he can't resist.

#20 - Picture  
Dean took the picture without even thinking; Cas in a maid outfit was too good to pass up.

#21 - Fool  
Sam's no fool; he knows as soon as he leaves, Dean and Cas are going to do things he has no interest in seeing.

#22 - Mad  
Cas folds his arms across his chest and taps his foot; Dean sets down the Busty Asian Beauties magazine because Cas is _**mad**_.

#23 - Child  
When Dean was a child, all he wished for was a guardian angel. He looks at Cas and smiles. _Wish granted._

#24 - Now

"Do we have to leave **now**?" Yes, yes they do because Cas is eying that puppy and Dean is **not **explaining the new pet to Sam.

#25 - Shadow  
Dean was afraid of the dark as a boy, but the things he's scared of now aren't shadows.

_"I won't let them have you."_

#26 - Goodbye  
Cas can't be dead; Dean's not ready to say goodbye yet.

#27 - Hide  
He hides the blush by turning away, but Dean still sees it.

#28 - Fortune  
Dean knows fortune tellers are fake, but when the woman tells him an angel's looking out for him, he wants to believe for just a moment.

#29 - Safe

With Cas and Sam by his side, Dean has never felt safer.

#30 - Ghost

The ghost wants to hold his lover again; Dean thinks of Cas and knows he can relate.

#31 - Book  
"Just put the book down and have sex with me already!"

#32 - Eye

Dean's eyes are a unique shade of green and in all of his existence, Castiel has never seen a more beautiful color.

#33 - Never

Dean has never said "I love you" in any of his relationships before; he wonders why Cas is different.

#34 - Sing

Castiel's grace sings whenever Dean is near.

#35 - Sudden  
The kiss is sudden and passionate; they may never see each other again and Dean can't rush into what may be the final battle without one last kiss for luck.

#36 - Stop  
"Dean, please-don't stop!"

#37 - Time  
Only time can heal the wounds on Dean's soul that Castiel can't fix even though he almost kills himself trying.

#38 - Wash  
Dean washes the dirt away from Cas's sleeping form with a gentleness Sam can only smile at.

#39 - Torn

The cloth is torn and Cas's skin is revealed; the shirt is discarded and both men fall to the bed.

#40 - History  
Dean's history with relationships doesn't dissuade the angel from trying.

#41 - Power

The demon trembles at the angel's sheer power; messing with Castiel's lover will get him killed.

#42 - Bother

It takes a lot to bother Cas, but the one thing that upsets him is when Dean's reckless.

#43 - God

Castiel found God in Dean's kiss, in Dean's embrace and in Dean's bed; if he could think properly, he'd think it was blasphemy.

#44 - Wall  
They have only moments; Dean pins him to the wall and kisses him fiercely.

#45 - Naked

Castiel stands naked before him, having forgotten the towel, and Dean's pants are now way too tight.

#46 - Drive

Protecting and loving Dean is what drives Castiel to finally fall, but he can't bring himself to regret it.

#47 - Harm

No harm will come to Dean or Sam while it's in Castiel's power to protect them.

#48 - Precious  
The amulet is one of the most precious things in Dean's life, but the angel he's handing it to is more beloved than his life and this act of trust shows that.

#49 - Hunger

When Dean's hungry, Cas feeds him anything his heart desires.

#50 - Believe  
Nothing could make Castiel lose faith in Dean; he'll always believe in the love they share.

Alternates:

#04 - Last

Their love was made to last until the end of time; Castiel knows because he's seen it.

#07 - One

One little fantasy and now Dean can't get Cas out of his mind.

#12 - Wait

Dean waits a moment after he slides inside Cas's body(finally, after so long) and he struggles with against the impulse to move until the angel is ready.

#13 - Change

Cas finally changes out of his suit and trenchcoat and Dean is almost sad to see it go. Almost.

#16 - Need

This human need that threatens to consume him makes Castiel want to throw Dean against the nearest table and -

#26 - Goodbye

Castiel doesn't leave because he can't the "goodbye" gets caught in his throat and Dean won't let him go without one.

#31 - Book

Reading through the book of ancient scripture, Castiel discovers the Grigori fell because they loved human _women_; Dean is no woman.

#33 - Never

"Never do that again, okay?! Don't just disappear! Gave me a fucking heart attack, you sonofabitch."

#34 - Sing

Hearing Dean sing is a pleasure Castiel cannot describe.

#36 - Stop

"Just stop acting like you don't care about him, Dean. Everyone can see that you do."

#44 - Wall

The walls Dean puts up around his heart come tumbling down when Cas kisses him.

#46 - Drive

Dean lets Cas drive the Impala and Sam just grumbles from the backseat.


End file.
